


E is for Empty

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 4 SUPERNATURAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	E is for Empty

"Billie's a bitch," Dean snarled. "She's gonna throw us into the Empty."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Death couldn't get rid of us, it's payback that one of his reapers will succeed."

"You got any lore on this Empty?" Dean asked.  
Sam shrugged. "Not a thing. I've gone through a ton of books, but nada. There are no references at all."

"So we'll be going in blind?"

"I suppose."

"You scared, Sammy?"  
"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?" Dean repeated.  
"Don't wanna go alone, Dean," Sam mumbled.

The younger man's shoulders slumped unhappily.  
"You won't bro," Dean vowed fiercely. "I'm never gonna leave you. Ever!"


End file.
